A Different Life
by Starsinger
Summary: What if Sirius Black finds Harry before Hagrid arrives? How different would both their lives be? Don't own them.


**A Different Life**

by Starsinger

 **What if Sirius Black finds Harry before Hagrid arrives? How different would both their lives be? Don't own them.**

"Don't stop me," Sirius said, eyeing the greasy haired man mourning Lilly.

Snape looked up at him, "From what?"

"I'm taking Harry. I'm his Godfather," Sirius told him looking around. He too was in mourning. The ruins of the house and two of his best friends dead at the hands of Voldemort. Hopefully his last victims as Harry lived and he-who-must-not-be-named had vanished. Lilly lay in Snape's arms making Sirius realize that he really had loved her.

"How?" Snape finally bit out. "How did he find them? You were their secret keeper, were you not?"

"No," Sirius told him. "At the last minute it was given to Peter." Sirius watched as Snape grew purple with rage. Sirius sighed, "Tell that to Dumbledore, please. He'll know where to find us." Sirius reached into the crib and scooped up the small child it held. He shrunk the crib and other things Harry might need so they would fit in the sidecar of his motorcycle. Snape watched as they roared off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore sat and listened to Snape's story. It was remarkable given the man's hatred of Black and his friends. "So, you just let him take the boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"And what exactly was I supposed to do?" Snape asked him. "He is the boy's Godfather, he has every right to take the boy. Frankly, he will do better with him than with that so called family you were going to send him to."

"You care about the boy," Dumbledore teasingly accused him.

"He has her eyes," Snape mumbled.

Dumbledore sighed as he left his office. He needed to get out of Hogwarts so he could apparate to Black's residence. Halloween was always a time of celebration in the Wizarding community, and tonight was no different as he passed even more celebrations in the village of Hogsmeade. With a pop he was gone and standing on a doorstep that to outside observers did not exist. He knocked.

Sirius opened the door and looked at him straight in the eye. He was not going to back down from this as he let Dumbledore in. "Filthy Mudbloods," they heard from the painting at the entrance hall. "How dare you defile this house…"

Dumbledore interrupted her smoothly, "Dear lady, I assure you that I am not a mudblood." Unused to being confronted, she shut up as Sirius led Dumbledore into the parlor. He immediately noticed that the usually gloomy room had taken on a more festive air, filled with baby toys and a playpen sitting in the corner. Harry slept quietly in the corner. "How are you two doing?" he asked looking at the child. He immediately noticed the lightning shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

"Well, aside from having to have a crash course in caring for a boy Harry's age, we're fine. Molly was very helpful," Sirius replied. Considering Molly Weasley had six of her own, one Harry's age, made that consultation very easy. She had clucked and cooed over the tiny child even as she gave advice on what Harry should be eating and other stuff he should be doing. "I intend that he should grow up as normally as possible. What about Peter?" he asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"He has disappeared," Dumbledore replied. "No one seems to know where he is." Dumbledore waved Black silent as he continued, "I am aware that he is an Animagus and have let certain Aurors aware of this fact. If you hadn't taken Harry you would've gone after him, wouldn't you. Tried to kill him yourself." Sirius remained silent. "What will you do?"

"I won't lie to him about his parents or the fact that he's famous. I will keep our circle close and small. The Weasleys are trustworthy and have a son around Harry's age. I'm thinking the Longbottoms too," Sirius said. They were aware that Harry had awakened and was sitting up, looking around him. Dumbledore walked over to him and picked him up. "Remus will be welcome as well."

Dumbledore nodded as the little boy clutched at his beard. "Excellent choices, Sirius. You won't mind if I or Professor MacGonagall check up on him as well?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Sirius said as Dumbledore handed him the child, his child now.

Both turned as another knock sounded on the door. Dumbledore answered it to find Molly standing there with Ron her arms. "Oh, I apologize for intruding, Professor. I thought Harry might like some company," she said. Dumbledore smiled as he ushered her in and with a pop, was gone.

"Molly, I was wondering if you'd like to earn a little extra money," Sirius asked her. "I've been invited to become an Auror and Harry will need looking after while I'm working. Say five Galleons a week?"

"Sirius, I'm overwhelmed by your offer," she said setting Ron on the floor where he and Harry crawled to each other. Walking was still a daunting task for both boys had learned about gravity fairly quickly. "Of course I'll be happy to do it," she told him. Neither spoke of the fact that the extra income would help the Weasleys. Suddenly, a stuffed animal zoomed out of the crib and hit Harry in the head. He looked at it puzzled and then handed it to Ron. "Ah, accidental magic, doing it a little early," she said.

"Thank you, Molly," Sirius told her. He was looking forward to and dreading watching Harry grow up. He could never replace the boy's parents, but he was determined to do right by him and James and Lilly. And he would definitely have help along the way.


End file.
